


Last Day

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, grandfatherRegis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: The day before leaving for Altissia, Riku spends a whole day with his grandfather Regis. Neither of them could have imagined it would be the last day they would be together





	Last Day

Regis leaned forward with his cane toward the door of his study and when he opened the door he found himself facing Noctis holding little Riku in his arms and Prompto was there too.  
Riku exclaimed, stretching his arms toward Regis: "Grandfather!"

Regis took Riku in his arms and after giving him a kiss on the forehead he said: - Hi Riku.-. A big smile appeared on the face as the child giggled and squeezed.

Noctis smiled softened by that scene and then asked seriously: - Dad, are you sure you want Riku to stay with you? Do not you have other meetings to take part in before the peace treaty is signed?

Regis kissed Riku's head and replied in a serious tone: - I made sure that today we do not have meetings to spend time with my grandchild and to give Clarus the chance to say goodbye to Gladio before departure.

Prompto exclaimed: - Excellent! -. He looked at Riku and said, "You can spend all day with your grandfather." He looked at both Noctis and Riku who were smiling happily.

Riku exclaimed cheerfully: "Yes!"

Regis put Riku on the ground and began to wander in his grandfather's study. Noctis followed him with a careful look throughout his inspection tour and the same behavior as held by Prompto.

Regis put a hand on Noctis's shoulder and said, "Now go and complete the last preparations for the trip. I'll see you tonight.-.

Noctis hugs his father and said: - This evening, dad.-.

Prompto exclaimed: - To this evening! -. I wave with my hand before closing the door and leaving my grandfather and grandson alone.

Regis looked up at the nephew and asked, "What do we want to play?"

Riku looked at his grandfather and answered with a shrill voice: - With the puzzles! -.

Regis smiled and went to get one of the puzzles, which had once belonged to Noctis when he was a child.

Clarus entered the study and said seriously: "Preparations for the hall where the peace treaty will be signed are finally over." He looked at Riku and Regis who were assembling a puzzle.  
Regis barely raised his head to his Shield and commented earnestly: "Excellent work, Clarus. Now go home and spend time with Gladio and Iris.-.

Clarus replied seriously: "They're waiting for me for dinner. I can stay with you and little Riku until late afternoon. "

Regis sighed and shook his head, putting another piece of the puzzle in place, while Riku settles another piece of the puzzle.

Clarus said while watching Riku play with the puzzle: - Gladio should build a family and guarantee an heir and a future shield of the king.-.

Regis put a piece of the puzzle in place and commented cheerfully and lightly: "Would you like to become a grandfather, Clarus?" He looked at his grandchild, inserting another piece.  
Clarus shrugged and embarrassed: "It's not just for that, Regis! One day your grandchild will become king and the tradition wants that next to the King there is a shield, a member of the Amicitia family.-.

Riku exclaimed, "I'm the King?!" He looked up at his grandfather and asked, "Am I going to become a king as big as you, Grandpa?"

Regis giggled and answered as he put the last piece of the puzzle: - Yes! One day you will be king and I want you to be better than me. Every king must be better than the previous one and must not make the same mistakes as those who preceded him. Always remember this, Riku-.

Clarus took a serious look at Regis and wondered why he was making such a speech to his grandchild.

Riku asked again as he inserted the last piece of the puzzle: - Can a king cancel a marriage?-. His gaze suddenly became sad: "I want to see Papa Noct married to Papa Prompto and not to Luna."

Regis took a long breath as he looked at Riku's sad expression and said, "Yes, but you don't have to worry about the wedding." He embraced his grandchild and continued: - Luna knows everything about you and has several photos of you. She and Daddy Noctis have exchanged several messages and will surely have found a way to stop the marriage or cancel after the celebration without endangering the peace treaty. So rest assured that everything will be fine. "

Riku replaced his grandfather's embrace and Clarus commented: - The only sin is that we have to wait to apply the new law on the recognition of adopted children as legitimate heirs to the throne of Lucis. We fought for four years to get it approved and even today nobody knows that Riku is a Lucis Caelum.-.

Riku pointed out with the shrill voice: - And also a Argentum! -. He wanted to have the surname of both his dads.

Regis murmured in an enigmatic tone: "Maybe it's better this way ..." He watched Riku get up and go get a new puzzle between the old Noctis games.

Riku took out a new puzzle and exclaimed: - Everything will be fine! As soon as we get home. " I empty the box in front of my grandfather and immediately began to assemble the new puzzle.

Regis looked at the grandchild who began to compose the puzzle and said in a sad tone: - I hope so, Riku!

When lunch arrived, Riku hid under Regis's desk with all the old Noctis toys. Regis ordered seriously: "Please leave me alone! I still have some important documents to check and I want to be alone with Clarus to discuss it. "

The waiter gave a slight bow and immediately left the study, closing the door quietly.

Riku came out of his hiding place with a plastic ball and Regis said taking the grandchild in his arms: - First we eat and then start playing again.-. He removed the lid from the small pot and divided it into three parts, except for the cake that left it entirely in Riku.

When Riku put the first bite of the cake in his mouth, he immediately grimaced and Regis asked worriedly: "Is something wrong?"

Riku answered as he took another piece: "Uncle Ignis cooks sweets better!" He ate another piece of cake.

Regis exclaimed: "Ignis is very good at making sweets."

Riku added firmly: "Even the vegetables that Papa Noct does not eat and put on my plate are excellent."

Clarus could not help but laugh, while Regis commented disconsolately: "My son will never learn!"

Riku laughed, before continuing to eat the cake reluctantly, while Regis continued to shake his head, as he imagined Noctis putting the vegetables on Riku's plate.

When the dessert ended, Riku immediately picked up an old father's ball and started playing in the small room and throwing it sometimes to Regis and sometimes to Clarus.

Regis put Riku's last shot and said sternly: "Change game, Riku! Risks of breaking something or hurting someone. In such a small room you can not play football. " He threw the ball at Clarus, who put it in place at the party of games.

Riku threw a snort and then murmured: "All right, grandfather." And he glanced over at the other games to find something interesting to keep playing.

Riku pulled out a small plastic sword and commented: "Uncle Gladio's sword is more beautiful."

Regis I agree: - No plastic sword will be able to overcome that wooden sword. But sometimes you have to settle for the means you have at the moment. " He noticed that Riku had begun to pull precise shots towards the game box.

Clarus commented: "He is very gifted for the sword."

Regis replied, looking towards the window: "I hope he never needs to use it."

Clarus shrugged his shoulders and said in a serious tone: "Only the Astral can decide this."

Regis puffed and continued to watch Riku continue to move the sword left and right and trying to imitate what he had seen during the training sessions of Gladio and his dad.

They spent another three hours with Riku and Regis continuing to play, while Clarus had left the Citadel to go home to Gladio and Iris.

Regis picked up Riku and said as he sat down in the study chair: "Now I'll read you this book called" The Golden Chocobo Fair ".-.

Riku yawned and asked in a tired voice: "Are there any Chocobo of this color?"

Regis answered as he opened the book and showed the drawing to Riku: "I do not know! I have seen chocobo of different colors, but never a golden one.

Riku exclaimed: - Oh! -. And he looked carefully at the drawing of the bird and its coloring.

Regis kissed his grandchild on the forehead and began to read the book with a light tone and a smile that framed his face.

Two hours later.

When Noctis returned to the study he found Riku sleeping blissfully in his grandfather's arms. Prompto immediately took the camera and took a picture to capture the scene.

Regis commented with an amused tone: "He played all day and exhausted all his energy."

Noctis looked at his son tenderly and took him in his arms and asked, "How do you feel?"

Regis stroked Riku's head and answered with a smile: "Tired, but very happy."

Noctis smiled and Prompto exclaimed: - You see that you have had fun. Riku has a really happy expression painted on the face.-. Riku murmured something in his sleep and settled better on Noctis' shoulder to better continue his rest.

Regis's face became serious and he said looking at his son straight in the eye: - Tomorrow morning we will meet in the throne room, while Cor and Riku will wait for you outside the city with Regalia. After I give you my blessing and say goodbye, I will arrange for Clarus to escort you to the Regalia and then continue on your own to Altissia. "

Noctis shrugged and murmured in a low voice: "Papa, I wish Riku stayed here with you." He turned his gaze to his son and continued: "It's too small to travel with us."

Regis shook his head and murmured: "No, Noct! Riku will be safe with you and with this journey you will be able to know the world outside Insomnia.-. He leaned forward to look at his grandchild, who was sleeping peacefully in his son's arms.

That scene caused him a heartache because I brought him back to mind when the Kings had told him that Noctis was the King of the Prophecy.

His heart tightened in pain and thought, "Gods, listen to my plea! Save my child's life. Save my grandchild to the pain of losing one of his two dads. I am willing to give my life in return "and went even closer to Riku, who was sleeping blissfully.

Noctis asked in a worried tone: "Dad, are you okay? Do you want to sit on the sofa? -.

Regis put a hand on Noctis's face and whispered in a whisper: "It's all right, Noct!" I caress the son's cheek with the tip of my finger: - The last meetings have drained me of every energy. The gaze settled on the grandchild.

Regis leaned slightly over Riku and whispered in a low voice: - I beg you to obey the orders of your parents and your uncles. I will always be next to you and I will always protect you. " He placed a delicate kiss on the grandchild's head.  
Noctis looked at the scene and Regis put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "See you tomorrow morning, Noct!"

Noctis replied as Prompto put a blanket over Riku's head to hide it from the Palace's indiscreet eyes: "See you tomorrow, Papa."

Noctis came out of his father's office and Prompto was about to follow him, but Regis stopped him by the arm and said, "He always stays by their side. They need you to face this journey. "

Prompto looked at Regis and said in a serious tone: "No need to worry! I will always be at the side of my family.-. A big smile appeared on the face to calm Regis.

Regis murmured lightly: "Thank you, Prompto!" And hug the blond before letting it go.

When he closed the door to the study, Regis burst into tears and gave a plea to the Astral and the Crystal: "Save my son and my grandchild. Take my life as well, but spare my son my life and my grandchild the pain. " He kept repeating those words until late at night with the hope that someone or something would welcome his plea.


End file.
